Afrontando la Timidez
by Arual811
Summary: Un amor de verano que regresa a enseñarnos que es momento de tomar decisiones pero cada una nos aleja del amor, será que podremos dejar a un lado la timiedez.
1. PROLOGO

Prologo

La timidez es una enfermedad contra que la única cura es la valentía, nunca me di cuenta que yo estaba enferma de ella, pero fueron las causas del destino que me enseño a enfrentarla, tenia que recuperar lo que ahora sabia que era mío, no podía dejar en manos de otros mi felicidad y si tenia que vencer a la timidez este era el momento-me dije a mi misma mientras entraba en la cabaña para afrontar la verdad.


	2. Inicio de semana

_**Iniciando semana.**_

Hoy era otro inicio de semana, los días se han hecho lentos en las últimas semanas, seguía sin recibir noticias suyas, miles de ideas pasaban por mi mente sin saber que era lo que realidad, tal vez lo mejor seria continuar con mi vida y tratar de olvidarla.

-¡Buenos días hijo como amaneciste!-decía mi madre mientras me servia mi desayuno.

-Tus hermanos se fueron temprano-

-Si mamá ellos me avisaron ayer, hoy podré ir tranquilo en mi Volvo- termine mi desayuno y me despedí de mi mamá.

En pocos minutos llegue a la escuela, me estacione al lado del Jeep de mi hermano, últimamente me gustaba estar solo para perderme en mis recuerdos, en aquellos días en la chica mas hermosa estaba a mi lado, como quisiera regresar el tiempo y no haber sido tan cobarde para decirle que la quería, que no solo quería ser su amigo de verano, pero las palabras no salieron y calle, en días como hoy me maldecía una y otra vez por ser tan cobarde.

Llegue a mi clase de Algebra, la verdad no preste atención a las dos horas, cuando solo en timbre fui el primero en salir.

-¡como estas hermano!- dijo un amigo de la infancia y capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano-

-Pasándola y ¿tu Jacob?

-Bien y mejor ahora con la nueva alumna, deberías de verla esta buenísima y te aseguro que será pronto mi novia.

-tu nunca cambias- dije esto y me aleje, la verdad si había algo que no toleraba era lo mujeriego que podía ser Jacob, muchos podrían pensar que lo envidio, pero no se como puedo tirarse a todas las chicas y cambiarla como si nada, realmente así no me habían educado a mi, yo era de los pocos que aspiraba a enamorarme completamente para estar con alguien íntimamente con la única que estaría dispuesto a dar ese paso tenia un mes sin saber de ella.

Llegue a la aula de Biología, hoy nos pondría una película según nos había avisado el Sr. Littrell, me dirigí a mi asiento y escuche que entraba en maestro ya que el salón guardo un repentino silencio, lo que no esperaba encontrar fue lo que vi al momento que levante mi mirada.


	3. De regreso a mi vida

_**De regreso a mi vida**_

-Buenos días clase, les presento a nuestra nueva alumna, la Srita. Isabella Swan quien se integra a la clase a partir de este momento, así que les pido que la apoyen a ponerse al corriente.

Estaba en shock 1 mes sin saber de ella y ahora estaba aquí en mi clase, se veía hermosa en unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta de algodón blanca y llevaba su cabello agarrado en un coleta.

-Srita Swan le tocara ser compañera de laboratorio del Sr. Cullen ya que es el único que no tiene a ninguno de momento, así que si hace el favor de tomar asiento-

Me vio a los ojos y sonrió, ¡Dios!, como había extrañado esa sonrisa, camino y se sentó a mi lado – el maestro comenzó a decir de que trataría la proyección, pero ahora si mi atención estaba en ella mi Bella-

-Hola Edward- dijo esto y me abrazo con mucha fuerza y me dijo al oído- ¡sorpresa!- yo la abrase con la misma fuerza, ahora me daba cuenta que nunca podría sacara de mi vida. Al separarnos ambos teníamos una sonrisa en el rostro y la luz se apago para comenzar la película, yo no pude separar mi vista de ella, estaba nuevamente con ella, tenia mil cosas que decirle, esta vez no callaría.

La película termino y salimos del aula, me contó que ya no se sentía a gusto con su mamá ahora que se había casado de nuevo y se dio cuenta que era momento de pasar un tiempo con su padre y mas ahora que tenia amigos con quienes llegar.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaa- grito Alices al verla y corrió para abuzarla- mi hermana y ella se habían hechos buenas amigas en su paso por el campamento de verano.

-Por que no nos dijiste que estarías aquí-

-Quería darles una sorpresa pero al estar en la misma clase con Edward lo impidió-

-No importa, ahora estoy feliz por que mi mejor amiga esta en mi misma escuela aparte ahora tenemos influencias con la policía, gracias a ti-

-No Alice, sabes que mi padre esta en contra de la corrupción, al contrario ahora tendrán mas los ojos en ustedes-

-Ni modo algún precio tendríamos que pagar- dijo Alice riendo

En eso llegaron a la mesa mi hermano mayor y el gran producto de mi miedo, las chicas que me gustaban siempre se interesaban en él y ahora tenia miedo que esto se repitiera.

-Emmett te quiero presentar a mi amiga Bella- decía Alice casi gritando-

-Mucho gusto Bella- dijo mientras le besaba en la mejilla- es un placer conocer a la única mujer que aguanta a mi hermana, la verdad por eso ya te ganaste mi respeto-

-Enana nunca mencionaste que era tan hermosa, me hubieras dicho y hubiera esperado antes de ser novio de Rosalie-

-Oh que emoción ya tengo cuñada- dijo Alice emocionada- te felicito oso ahora si vas a tener quien te traiga marcando el paso-

-Que mas te puedo decir, solo que creo que me he enamorado.

-¡Felicidades Emmet!, tu chica a de ser muy afortunada por que según Alice me comento no eres de los que tan fácil se compromete, si logro esto fue por que la quieres.

-Si Bella, ella es única, te la presentare después- dijo Emmett.

Ahora me sentía tranquilo mi hermano tenia novia por fin y Bella pareció no se intereso en él, ahora sentía que por fin tendría una oportunidad de enamorarme completamente.


	4. Viejos Amigos

_**Viejos Amigos**_

Bella POV

Estaba feliz, ahora estaba con el chico mas guapo que he conocido en mi vida, la verdad fui yo la que presione las cosas para poder mudarme con Charlie, pero lo que mi madre no sabia que mi verdadero fin era verlo de nuevo, perderme en esos ojos verde esmeraldas que tanto que gustaban, Edward Cullen el sueño hecho realidad para cualquier mujer, aun que tenia miedo de lo que podría encortar, por que sabia que un chico tan guapo como el nunca pondría sus ojos en una mujer tan simple como ella.

-Emmett no piensas presentarme a tu amiga- escuche una voz a mis espaldas y cuando subí mi mirada me encontré con u hombre morenos musculoso, ojos oscuros pero con una linda sonrisa en su rostro aun que no se igualaba a la de Edward, se notaba que este chico hacia mucho ejercicio.

-Bella te presento a un viejo amigo y capitán del equipo de futbol Jacob Black- dijo esto y se acerco a besar mi mejilla-

-Jake eres hijo de Billy- de la Push- pregunte intrigada que no me reconociera-

-Si, ¿conoces a mi papá?- pregunto sentándose en la silla que estaba a mi lado-

-Jake son Bella Swan, hija de Charlie-

-¡Oh por Dios!, no te reconocí haz cambiado mucho, aun recuerdo cuando te quedabas en mi casa a dormir en vacaciones, creo que deberíamos ir a celebrar el encontrarnos después de años-

-Claro, si quieres hoy cenamos en tu casa Charlie me dijo que iría co Billy a ver el partido, sirve que veo a tu papá también, pensaba ir el fin de semana pero lo podemos adelantar-

-¡Bella!- escuche una voz triste y descubrí a Alice me estaba mirando con unos ojos de perrito- no es justo que salgas hoy con Jacob apenas estas llegando y tengo muchas cosas que platicar contigo.

-Alice deja a Bella, se esta reencontrando con un viejo amigo y seguro también quiere ponerse al corriente.- escuche la voz de Edward con cierto coraje y se levanto diciendo que se adelantaría a clases.

Coincidí con otras 2 clases con Edward pero pareciera que no existía solo me hablo para lo mas indispensable y cuando salía rumbo a mi coche lo vi platicando con una chica rubia con quien reía muy alegremente y de pronto ella lo abrazo y ambos tenían una sonrisa en los labios, no aguante mas y arranque mi camioneta para alejarme lo mas rápido, juraría que lo escuche gritarme pero algo decía que era mi imaginación.

Llegue ami casa hice mi tarea y le marque a Charlie para decirle que lo vería en casa de Billy cosa que lo emociono mucho, Jake paso por mi y nos dirigimos a su casa. La velada paso entre risas y recuerdos, me sentía genial al recuperar ami amigo de la infancia.

Las semanas pasaron entre exámenes y trabajos, para miera el doble para ponerme al corriente, Edward seguía extraño conmigo manteniendo su distancia, lo vi varias veces hablar con la misma rubia quien parecía llevarse genial con la familia Cullen ya que ellos reían con ella. En ese tiempo mi amistad con Jacob se fortaleció y cada vez estaba mejor.

-Alice por que tenemos que vamos tu casa- dije arrastrando cada palabra.

-Por que si, aparte Rosalie me va a traer unas cosas que necesito-

-ok-dije sabiendo que no le podría ganar.

Entramos a la casa, la cual era grande pintada de colores claros y ventanales por donde se colaban los rayos del sol, al lado del ventanal mas grande esta un piano blanco no tuvo que pensar mucho par saber a quien pertenecía.

Me sente en el sillón mientras Alice subió a su cuarto, después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y entraron varias personas-

-¡Bella!, que milagro- decía Emmett mientras se acercaba junto a la rubia que había visto antes con Edward.

-Mira te presento a mi novia Rosalie- ¿¿Qué?? esa rubia quien me hadado dolores de cabeza era la su novia, no podía creer que pensara que era la conquista de Edward.

-Hola, me alegro al fin de conocerte los chicos me han hablado mucho de ti.

-Igualmente Rosalie, encantada de conocerte al fin.

-Te presento ami hermano Jasper-

-Mucho gusto Bella, Alice que a hablado de ti-

Alice bajo y platicaron un rato, la casa se inundo de de risas de todas las historias que le contaban a Bella eran para morirse de la risa, la ida de compras se había cancelado.-¡¡Gracias a Dios!!

-Se puede saber por que no dejan dormir- dijo Edward mientras bajaba las escaleras, solo traía solo un short, lo que dejaba desnudo su torso mostrando toda su musculatura, no pude mas que mirarlo e imaginar como se sentiría tocarlo.

-Cállate Eddie, la culpa la tiene Bella por que por fin se digno a venir.

-ohh, hola no te había visto-dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Bella creo que es momento que hables con él, trae algo y a nadie nos a querido decir y se que a tu lo puedes ayudar. – me dijo al oído Alice-

La mire y asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina Edward estaba sirviendo un vaso con agua, me ofreció uno y acepte.

-Edward te puedo preguntar algo- pregunte un tanto cautelosa de su reacción, la verdad extrañaba hablar con él.

-Claro, que sucede- dijo dándome el vaso de agua y sentándose en la silla.

Cuando le iba a preguntar entro Alice corriendo a la cocina.

-¡Bella!, acaban e avisarle a Emmett que Jake a tenido un accidente vamos al hospital bienes.

-Claro- conteste de inmediato- hablamos después


	5. El accidente

El accidente, la huida y la verdad.

EPOV

-Maldito Jake otra vez se entrometía en mi vida, ahora que esta armándome de valor, tiene un accidente que oportuno, todos salieron pero yo preferí quedarme a esperar a mamá. Las horas pasaban y Alice llamo para decirle que Jake estaba bien, solo tenia unos golpes que por suerte tenia puesto el cinturón de seguridad pero estaría internado 2 días para checarlo.

2 días los mismos que Bella se las paso con él, ya estaba mas que claro ella estaba interesada en el y no en mi, era momento de pasar la pagina y sabia quien estaría encantada en ayudarme sin saber, tome mi celular y le marque.

-Tanya como estas?- hable con ella y accedió a acompañarme a ir a ver a Jake.

Pase por ella a su casa y nos pusimos al corriente de los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

-Hola Jake como estas?- dije de pie al lado de la cama, este me sonrío-

-La verdad muy mimado con Bella ami lado ha sido muy reconfortante-

La vi sentada al lado de la cama tomándole de la mano y eso fue lo único que no esperaba ver, ellos estaban juntos.

-Jake como siempre metiendo la pata, que vamos a hacer contigo-

-Tanya que sorpresa, me alegra verte y al lado de Edward- ¿significa lo que pienso?- dijo Jake con un sonrisa en los labios

-Querido Jake tu y tus historia, sabes somos amigos, pero bueno todos saben que siempre tendré la esperanza que lleguemos a mas- dijo Tanya tomándome de la mano.

Estuvimos un rato y nos marchamos deje a Tanya en su casa y me fui a la mía, no tenia ánimos de ir a la escuela y aprovechando que no tenia exámenes de momento hable con mis padres y les pedí permiso de ausentarme unos días, necesitaba respirar y aclarar mi mente.

BPOV

Una semana había pasado desde la ultima vez que vi a Edward en el hospital con Tanya, ella era lo mas parecido a una modelo y quedaba claro que yo no le llegaba a los talones, mi castillo se derrumbo y ahora no podía aclarar las cosas por que mientra podrían decir que su ausencia ayudaría la verdad solo me deprimía.

-Bella ya me canse de no decir lo que veo- dijo Alice muy enojada-

-Alice no te entiendo-

-Bella tienes que aclarar las cosas, cada vez se complican mas, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Tanya fue al hospital?-

-No pensé que fuera necesario, es "amiga" de tu hermano.

-¿Bella que nunca te haz dado cuenta?- dijo viéndole a los ojos- Edward piensa que eres novia de Jake por eso se fue unos días.

-Alice no entiendo?- pregunte sorprendida por lo que decía

-Bella tengo que contarte algo:

Edward siempre a sido un chico muy tímido y noble, muchas chicas salieron con el para llegar a conocer a mi hermano Oso, te imaginas el darse cuenta que ninguna de ellas lo tomaba en serio, siempre se repetía la historia, pero todo cambio cuando fuimos al campamento, te conoció y su mirada brillo cada día mas, cuando regresamos su mirada nuevamente se volvió oscura, solo mencionarte le hacia tener ese brillo, nunca se lo dije pero lo escuche llorar en las noches por querer regresar el tiempo y haber te dicho que te quería, no como amiga si no como mujer, nunca lo he visto tal feliz y tan triste, cuando no supo de ti en un mes creí que se volvería loco, nadie lo notaba pero yo si, no sabia que hacer y tu apareces de nuevo en su vida y su mirada brillo con una luz mas fuerte- ¡pero! – apareció Jake, el nunca se a considerado guapo para competir contra Emmett y Jake, ami se me hace una estupidez pero siempre su autoestima baja con ellos dos.

-Alice eso es una idiotez, Edward es el hombre mas guapo que conozco- lo escupí sin darme cuenta y mis mejillas se enrojecieron.

-Si, si, si, lo sabia, sabia que lo querías también, siempre supe que terminarían juntos.

-Alice, Jake me confeso que estaba enamorado de mi y me pidio ser su novia-

-No puede ser, ¿Aceptaste?

-No pude decirle nada, quería decirle que si después de ver a Tanya con Edward pero no pude-

-Bella debes conocer la historia de Jake y Tanya para saber que decisión vas a tomar.


	6. Tanya y Jacob

TANYA Y JACOB

_-Bella debes conocer la historia de Jake y Tanya para saber que decisión vas a tomar. _

-Debo decirte que Jake no es lo que parece, se que tal vez no me creas pero el tiene novias por temporadas las ve, le gustan, las corteja, las usa y después la deja, yo le he conocido 8 en solo 2 años, no dura con ellas por que dice que ninguna mujer es lo suficiente buena para él.

-Escuche que le decía a Edward el primer día que llegaste a la escuela cuando te vio antes de saber quien eras que eras su próxima novia y jugo a su favor el conocerte.

-Se que te va invitar al baile de la próxima semana y piensa quitarte tu virginidad, eso fue lo que me dijo en la mañana Jasper ya que lo escucho en el baño.

Estaba en shock no podía dar crédito a las palabras de decía Alice, pero creía en ella, yo también tenia mis dudas de Jake.

-Pero Tanya?

-Bella ella siempre estará enamorada de mi hermano, ¿sabes por que?- ellos siempre fueron amigos de la infancia cuando Tanya tenia un novio Aro,la trataba mal pero no le decía a nadie, Edward siempre dudo de él y un día los siguió después de una pelea en una fiesta, ¿gracias a dios! Por que la rescato cuando la estaba golpeando, ella estuvo en el hospital varios días, lo que nadie supo es que Tanya estaba embarazada y aborto por los golpes, Edward se la paso a su lado durante su recuperación, mi hermano siempre la quiso como una hermana, ella confundió las cosas pero Edward le dejo en claro que siempre estaría en su corazón pero no le podía responder a su sentimiento. Ella ya lo acepto pero cada vez que él la necesita lo apoya, por eso cuando Jake me dijo que fueron al hospital entendí todo.

Ahora entendía por que la mirada de Edward ese días era de dolor cada vez que su mirada pasaba por mis manos que estaban bajo la de Jacob, el sabia de lo sentimientos que Edward tenia por mi y lo quiso alejar.

-Alice necesito ver a Edward, donde esta?- necesitaba hablar con él y decirle que lo amaba.

-Ven le hable a Jasper el nos llevara-


	7. La cabaña

**La Cabaña **

Subimos a su coche y después de un trayecto de 1hora llegamos a un sendero que conducía a una cabaña se escuchaba los acordes un piano.

-Bella baja y habla con él estaremos un rato, si sales entraremos para ver que todo este bien- me dijo Alice y me entrego una bolsa.

Camine lo mas rápido que pude, me acerque lentamente para mi suerte la puerta principal no tenia llave y la abrí lentamente, entre en la cabaña pero no vi ningún piano, las música seguía sonando y en la sala vi el reproductor de música, Edward no estaba en ninguna parte, así que camine a la habitación y lo vi cambiándose solo estaba en boxer podía ver su magnifico cuerpo de Dios Griego, no pude mas y entre al cuarto.

-Bella que haces aquí- pregunto un poco sorprendido caminando frente ami.

-Edward tengo que decirte muchas cosas, pero ahora solo puedo pensar en esta- dije y me acerque a su labios y lo bese, ahora no importaba nada solo nosotros dos, el correspondió a mi beso y lo profundizo pasando su lengua pidiéndome permiso para entrar en mi boca y se lo di, pero como cualquier humano nos quedamos sin aire, posamos nuestras frente y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Que haces aquí?-

-quiero estar con el hombre que amo y no puedo esperar mas tiempo a que vuelta a la escuela- nos volvimos a besar con pasión y baje mis manos por su pecho al vientre llegando a su boxer, metí mi mano y lo puse sentir, gruño ante la sorpresa y aparto nuestros labios- Bella creo que no es correcto- shhhhhhhh hoy todo es correcto entre los dos, hazme tuya por favor- me beso y me hizo que subiera a su cintura, pase mis piernas por ambos lados y camino a la cama, me recostó en el centro – no me pidas esto por favor, soy el mas feliz de tenerte-

Poco a poco me fue besando cada parte de mi cuerpo y me despojo de mi ropa hasta que quede desnuda antes sus ojos, me miraba con amor y contemplación, sus ojos fueron volviéndose cada vez mas oscuros lo que me dejaba en claro su deseo por mi, poso sus dedos en mi centro y comenzó a bombear, las sensaciones eran increíbles mi cuerpo vibrada y revivía con sus carisias, un sentimiento en mi estomago me inundo dando paso mi primero orgasmo, yo me deje llevar y grite su nombre.

Cuando comencé a relajarme lo tenia sobre mi, besando el toda la cara- ¿Segura que quieres esto?- me dijo viéndome a los ojos, yo sabia que si le dijera que no lo quería pararía, pero hoy sabia que lo necesitaba mas que al mismo aire- si, quiero ser tuya- dije esto y el sonrío, me beso con una fuerza y pasión descomunal, su mano recorría mi centro para prepararme, mientras me perdía en el beso sentí que me penetro de un golpe, el aire me falto y un dolor comenzó a recorrerme- tranquila toma tu tiempo- espero a que el dolor disminuyera, poco a poco el dolor desapareció y me sentía llena de deseo, comencé a mover mis caderas para que entendiera que podía seguir, capto mi mensaje y comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, la sensación era abrumadora, no podíamos dejar de gemir, estabamos disfrutando esto cada vez mas, pero necesitaba- mas fuerte- le dije entre gemidos y acelero llevando a máximo pude sentir como esta llegando- ¡demonios Bella es tan rico sentirte tan apretada!- sus palabras me dejaron volar y sentí que estaba por llegar- Edwaaaaaaaaard, me voy a- no pude terminar me deje ir en el clímax mas delicioso, unas embestida mas y lo escuche llegar, se quedo sobre mi mientras recuperábamos la respiración, se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo a su pecho.

-Bella creo que ahora sabes que no puedo dejarte ir eres mía y te amo desde el primer día que vi-

-Edward yo también te amo y no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Pasamos los minutos en silencio cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió

-Bueno me alegro que seas parte de la familia- dijo Alice de pie al lado de la cama

-Oh Alice lo siento, lo olvide- dije tratando de esconderme en el pecho de Edward-

-Que olvidaste?- pregunto Edward sin preocuparse por que su hermana estaba en el cuarto-

-Es que tu novia debía salir a avisarme que las cosas estaban bien o sino entraríamos, pero cuando no salio estábamos decididos a entrar cuando sus gemidos llegaron a nuestros oídos y nos limitamos a esperar a fuera.

-Alice perdón de verdad-

-No te preocupes, me alegra saber que arreglaron sus cosas, solamente sean felices como lo soy con Jasper.


	8. Epilogo

EPILOGO.

Aun recuerdo cuando regresamos de la cabaña la noticia de nuestro noviazgo corrió como pólvora, Jacob quiso aun así seducirle pero le deje en claro que solo podía ser su amiga.

Edward decidió estudiar Medicina con especialidad en Cardiología y yo decidí ser escritora, esto me daba oportunidad de mudarme tantas veces fuera necesario para estar con el amor de mi vida, con quien me case después de 2 años de noviazgo.

5 Años después

-Que piensa Sra. Cullen- pregunto mi marido abrazándome por la espalda mientras veíamos a 2 niños correr.

-Recordaba que debemos enseñarle a nuestro hijos a no ser tímidos para el amor, ya vez por serlo por poco nos perdemos.

-No creo que sea problema los 2 son muy despiertos, pero de momento Elizabeth no tendrá novios ok, es muy pequeña.

-Ni el pequeño Edward, pero no siempre podremos estar a su lado.

-Tienes razón pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es darles el ejemplo al vernos cada vez mas enamorados.

-Sabes nunca me arrepentiré de haber presionado a mi madre para que me dejar ir a vivir con Charlie, por que yo sabia que lo nuestro no era de un simple campamento de verano, ni haber vencido mi timidez para decirte que te amaba en aquella cabaña.

-Te amo Bella, para toda la eternidad.

Fin


End file.
